


Teasing

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [495]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  hi :) can u write male!reader with dean kind of rough thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com as an ask or as an anonymous submit.

Dean grins as he pushes you back on the bed, quickly moving over your body, and you whimper softly. Dean strips from his own clothing and his hand going down to squeeze through your pants, and you can feel your cock thickening.

“Shit, Dean….stop teasing.” You grunt softly, pressing into his hand. “Fuck…wanna feel your hand on my cock.”

“Yeah? That so?” Dean grins. His fingers make quick work of your pants and boxers, yanking them down and off.

Dean’s hand wraps around your cock, and you moan as his hand starts to move, pumping your cock slowly, thumbing over the slit.

“ _Dean_.” You groan, hips arching to fuck yourself in Dean’s fist.

“Tell me how good it feels.” Dean says, and you watch him start to suck on a few fingers.

“Fuck, feels so good. Jesus….never want it to fucking stop.” You pant, hips rolling as you fuck yourself. You watch Dean pull his fingers from his mouth, lowering them and rubbing two against your hole.

“Think you can take them both right now?” Dean asks softly, watching you with a grin.

“Do it. I want you in me. Please, Dean. Fuck, please.” You beg. “Dean, please.”

The tips of the two fingers slide in and you whimper as Dean slowly starts to pump them in and out.

“Stop teasing!” You cry out. “Dean!”

Dean gives a chuckle, not saying anything, but suddenly, his two fingers are sinking to the last knuckle and you cry out as Dean’s fingers start to twist and turn, opening you up.

His hand hasn’t let up from your cock, and you start to keen underneath Dean, growing harder and more aroused by the second, and you grunt when Dean adds a third finger to your ass.

“Dean…’m gonna come, Dean.”

“No you aren’t. Not until I’m inside of you.” Dean says, hand clamping around the base of your cock, and you moan.

Dean opens you quickly, before spitting on his hand and using it to lube his cock.

He lines himself up and thrusts inside quickly, hand on your cock moving away to your hip so he can start pounding inside of you, other hand moving to grip your other hip.

“Fuck, fuck!” You scream, hearing the sound of Dean’s flesh on your own. “Dean, fuck!”

Dean grunts as he fucks you, watching your mouth open in bliss, a flush coming across your cheeks.

“Enjoy it when I fuck you like this?” Dean growls softly. “Love me taking charge?”

“Dean….I need to come. Oh god…. _god_.”

“Fucking. Come.” Dean growls, and you scream his name, back arching as you tighten around Dean’s cock, hearing him growl again, and you know he’s coming inside of you.

Dean slows down fucking you, but doesn’t completely stop, and you whimper when you feel his cockhead drag over your prostate.

“Dean…” You pant softly.

“If you think I’m done with you already…you have another thing coming.” Dean says. “I’m going to make you scream every time you come. I’m going to bring you to the edge of over-stimulation before I stop.” Dean grins, and despite the recent orgasm, you can feel your cock twitch again in anticipation.


End file.
